What is needed
by hoplessly-hopeful
Summary: Sasukes birthday is here and so is Naruto. The blond is acting odd will it change Sasukes special day?  bad summary sorry


"what is needed"

Ok charecters are somewhat ooc (naruto gets a little dark) and no beta this was already late I didn't have time to beta sorry.

Sum: sasukes birthday is here and so is Naruto, but somethings wrong with the blond will it ruin the special day?

Rated: M, for drugs sex language

"fuck!"

I ran my hand irritatedly through my raven locks and checked my watch for the fifth time in the past two minutes. Seeing that the time had not changed I groaned and slammed my book down.

I couldnot believe I was this upset. I could not believe that I the great Sasuke Uchiha was sitting in my apartment counting minutes and staring out the window because of HIM. Most of all I could not believe that he still wasn't home.

Shaking my head in silent amazment I looked at the time again. This was getting emberassing. Naruto had left only three days ago for a mission. I cleaned, masturbated, read, masturbated, studied, masturbated, trained and oh did I mention I masturbated. That was just day one, I have been living with an unstoppable hardon since then. It wasn't just physicaly that I missed my little kitsune either. I missed his goofy grin and his sunshine spirit. With a loud groan I stood up from the table and moved angrily to the living room.

My mood decidedly grim I layed on our sofa and quickly fell asleep.

"Fu-ah!"

That incoherent phrase stumbbled sleepily from my lips as a loud shriek woke me.

"damn, shit , FUCK!"

The explitives tumbled out so quickly I had to pause to understand them.

"Naruto?"

There was a pause before a quiet reply.

"gomen Sasuke. I didn't mean to wake you"

I smiled as the familiar mop of blond hair stumbled into the room. Naruto straightened his clothing and leaned on the doorframe of the livingroom entranceway.

I looked at my lover very closely. He had recently grown a small scruffy beard an his blond hair had grown in length, causing it to fall in his eyes frequently. He was looking back at me lazily with half lidded eyes and a small flush against his golden cheecks.

"your high"

I said more as a statement than a question. I had been raised to beleive the certain stigma that went with drugs but Naruto, and his very loose upbringing, was an avid user. It would be wrong to say he was a junkie, he smoked pot and only when he had the extra money. Though I smoked far less than he did I understood the feeling he gained from it and didn't really mind when he smoked.

He smiled even more dumbly at me than usual and quickly produced a half full bowl.

"I brought you some!"

Naruto grinned happily and handed the small glass bowl to me like it was the most precious item in the world. I smiled back at him and took the bowl setting it down on the table.

"I'm ok Naruto"

My blond looked at me briefly his red eyes borring into me.

"b-but Sasu it's your birthday. You need to loosen up and..."

I watched him sit down with a plop.

"and what Naruto?"

I got a confused look in response and fought back a laugh. I should have been angry with him for showing up late and high on my birhday, but I had long since given up on my Uchiha steriotype around my hyper love. Being with him at all left me internally elated and grinning no matter what. A few moments of comfortable silence sat in the room before Naruto released a startled sound.

"Mah! Sasuke I'm soo hungary! Can we eat your birthday cake?"

I stared blankly at Naruto unsure of what he was talking about. He spoke again before I could ask.

"oh! I'm such a teme I forgot the cake was a surprise"

He went into a laughing fit and I sighed. Getting up from the couch I walked to the kitchen in search if the sugary dessert he spoke of. I rolled my eyes when I found it in the mini fridge behind a stack of cheap beer. Leave it to Naruto to find the one place I don't check daily.

I returned to my tripping boyfriend with two plates of cake. Handing him the larger piece I sat down on the couch next to him.

"thank you sasoooo"

He almost cooed to me with a mouhful of the chocolate flood. I smiled again, as I find myself doing so much when he's around.

With a loud clatter Naruto put his plate down and suddenly lept on me.

"ah Naruto"

I wiggled under him trying to adjust to the weight. Naruto let out a very childish giggle before meshing our lips together briefly. Before I could even respond he was off me and heading into the kitchen.

I watched him with amusment as the mixture of chocolate, pot, and something that can only be described as Naruto lingered in my mouth from the momentairy kiss.

He stood in the kitchen blankly looking at the fridge, as I snuck up behind him. Wrapping my arms around his slighty smaller frame I pulled him close to me.

He wiggled slightly and accidently ground into my, emberassingly erect, member. I released a vert manly squeak and Naruto turned around in my arms. His red eyes locked with mine, while a lusty smirk crossed his face.

"Did Sasooo miss me?"

He cooed my name again as if I was a child. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. With a mirrored eyeroll he suddenly slipt his hand down the front of my pants.

"naru..."

That was the only word I got out of my mouth before he began mesaging my needy member. I groaned deeply and he brushed his lips against the nape of my neck.

"mmm, Sasu?"

His lips brushed my burning skin as he spoke. I gave a hazey and grunted response before he thumbed my tip and caused me to moan again.

"Ive missed you too"

The heat from his breath poured across my body and suddenly I needed him. Fisting his shirt I forced him closer to me and slammed our lips together. He tasted so good as his tongue delved deeper into my mouth, claiming it as his own. His free hand slips under the back of my pants and ghosts across my entrance, causing me to gasp suddenly.

I know I was mewling like a kitten in heat but it felt so good. All shame abashed I wrythed into my lovers grasp, fucking his hand harshly. He stuck the tip of his first finger in, teasing me. I let out an irritated grunt before feelin the floor disapear beneath me.

Naruto quickly had me slammed onto the kitchen table, making the few dishes clatter and break on the floor. My back smushed into the cake I had left on the table effectivly covoring both me and the table. With a ferocity I was yearning for Naruto stripped me of my clothes and started on his own. I covored his tan hands with my own pale ones and helped him undo his shirt. Slinging the blue cloth to the ground I wrapped my legs around his upper waist and started on his pants.

He stared at me intently. His eyes now red with desire and his teeth elongated. He needed me just as badly as I needed him. I pressed a tender kiss on his lips and ran my tongue across his sharp teeth. I could hear his raged breath after breaking then kiss for air. Fisting his blond hair I whispered in a husky voice.

"Naruto, I need you!"

He responded immediatly throwing me back against the table, my skin coming in contact with the chocolatey mess again. I could feel his eyes rake my body as he began to mark me. He bit and sucked all across my chest, peppering my alabaster skin with angery red marks. I arched violently into him when his tongue played inside my navel and down the thin line of hair. He bit viciously at my inner thigh and raked his fingers into my chest, my endless moaning spurring him on.

I didn't realize my eyes had closed until they shot open suddenly. He had shoved in with a powerful dry thrust. I know I screamed. I couldn't hear it and my vision was cloudly, but I felt the air rip from my throat as my entrance was split violently. The pain was so intense, he new it hurt yet he continued. He pushed in and out of the raw skin again and again until it was slick with blood and his own precum. I moaned under him as his angery member found 'that spot'.

"again! Harder!"

I was giving pointless direction. He knew what to do. Yet I gasped them out anyway. My legs wrapped around his waist and my body slid easily against the chocolate covored table as he pounded into me. His thighs hit the edge of the table and his legs steeled firmly to the floor with every rocketing movement. Naruto looked at me his scared cheecks running wild, his hair growing shaggier, and his red eyes getting darker. He leaned his body toward mine as I leaned forward. His head met my shoulder and he bit the flesh deeply, drawing blood, before letting out a animalistic growl and releasing heavily into me. At the impact of the bite I came across both of our stomachs and my vision blured.

The only sound I heard was his painful growl with the pumping of blood drumming in my ears as a backround. Tightening my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck I held him as he cried. Me sitting on the edge of the table and him still standing firmly against it. He sobbed quietly onto my neck and I ran my finger through his tangled hair.

He picked me up tenderly, the chocolate mess smeared slightly with a painful red. I ignore the discomfort as he carried me down the hall to our bed. He laid me down gently and slid into the bed next to me.

Any other night I would have scoulded him for getting into bed dirty but tonight I just held him close as he cried. What he saw on this mission I'll never know. We have both seen terrible things and deal with them sepretly. For him it's pot and violent sex. For me it's beer and shouting. Neither are healthy, neither are good, but they work for us.

"I'm sorry about your birthday"

I heardhim mumble half asleep with tears dries to his beautiful face. I cupped his cheeck gently and smiled. It was the best birthday ever, so long as I had Naruto and he was happy. Tomorow he would wake up and clean and bitch about there being no ramen. Tonight he would feel guilty for ruining my birthday, but right now he did what he needed to do to rid of the darkness of his mission. And that's all I could ever want. My birthday wish was and will forever be to be what Naruto needs.

Not my best work :(

Gomen! That took a random turn for the dark and depressing. I'm sorry about that, don't even know where it came from. Well I know it's a tad late but there's my sasuke birthday fic. Love you guys. Rate and what not. 


End file.
